Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of resizing particles of coating.
Description of the Background Art
In various industries (e.g., agricultural, manufacturing, etc.), particles of coating are used for coating items used in different processing applications. For example, in the agricultural industry, a seed is coated with a material so as to assist in the planting of the seed into the ground. In the agricultural industry, coating an item is also known as treating the item.
Prior to coating an item, multiple particles of coating can stick, clump, and/or coagulate together at various temperature or humidity levels when being transported through equipment. The particles of coating then exit the equipment in clumps instead of being in a fine granular state. For example, in the agricultural industry, seeds are transported to a planting machine using a conveyor. A chemical applicator coupled to a seed tender may apply an additive such as graphite, talc, inoculant, fluency agent, or similar products to the seeds before they are transported to the planting machine for efficient and accurate planting of the seeds. The additive may include a powdery lubricant in order to lubricate the seed planting metering mechanism. Such powdery lubricants are prone to clumping, which can decrease the consistency of the coating.
While there are existing ways to prevent particles of coating from clumping together, there is no present solution that allows for different types and sizes of particles of coating to be resized prior to introducing the particles of coating to a stream of seeds for even coating.